ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed
by Craig McCracken|developer = Genndy Tartakovsky Lauren Faust|voices = Cathy Cavadini Tara Strong Elizabeth Daily|intro composer = |country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = Craig McCracken (creative consultant) Genndy Tartakovsky Lauren Faust For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = May 16th, 2020}} is an American action-comedy superhero television series serving as a sequel to by Craig McCracken, being developed by Genndy Tartakovsky and Lauren Faust. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it will premiere on Cartoon Network on May 16th, 2020. Synopsis The girls, now in their teens, are enrolled in Proton Academy for Young Heroes as they begin to be trained by the teachers as they now deal with new villains and life in a whole new school. Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the leader and the smartest of the trio who is TBD. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the diztiest and the girliest of the trio who TBD. *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the toughest and most aggressive of the trio who TBD. Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the Girls' TBD creator/father who now works as a teacher at Proton Academy. *'Headmistress Adrian Proton' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - the serious headmistress of Proton Academy for Young Heroes who has a rather TBD for the Powerpuff Girls and believes that TBD. *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the Girls' TBD former kindergarten teacher who was admitted into the Academy as she now teaches TBD. *'TBD' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a TBD student who TBD. *'TBD' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a geeky student who TBD. *'TBD' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a TBD student who TBD. *'TBD' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a TBD student who TBD. *'Aimee Dubois/Miss Magical' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a TBD French student who is TBD. *'Major Glory' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the Powerpuff Girls' TBD idol who TBD. * Antagonists *'Dr. Olivia Beck/The Doctor' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a mentally insane scientist who wants revenge on the Girls after losing her job and home due to her being in the crossfire between a fight between them and a villain and wants them dead, believing that they are menaces to the world. **'Mainframe' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - an intelligent hacker who is an expert at hacking technology. **'Pyronica' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a seductive criminal who TBD. **'Electric Elris' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a charismatic criminal who TBD. **'She-Plant' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - a mad genetically-mutated chimpanzee who used to be Utonium's partner until TBD. *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - a sadistic demon who TBD. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a cranky hillbilly creature who TBD. *'Princess Morbucks' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a spoiled and rather TBD rich girl who forced herself into the Academy in order to TBD. *'Sedusa' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Professor Chronotech' (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - a former science teacher for the Academy who grew envious of Utonium and TBD. * *do I want a subceleb voiced villain, likely one time * Episodes See List of The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed episodes. Reception Critical response Tropes See /Tropes. Trivia *This series turns The Powerpuff Girls into the third Cartoon Network original franchise to feature a timeskip sequel with the other two being Ben 10 and Steven Universe. *Rather than following the same art style as the 1998 series, the series opts to use an anime-like art style, being strongly inspired by the ones from Powerpuff Girls Z and DC Super Hero Girls. **Due to that and being set in a hero academy, the series is nicknamed "My Powerpuff Academia" and "The Sky High of CN" by some fans. *Although Craig McCracken is not involved in the development of the show, unlike the 2016 reboot, he gave his blessing since it's being handled by people who worked on the original show (including his wife) alongside some new writers who were actual fans of it, aside from the fact he still acts as executive producer and creative consultant for it. *Due to them being older, the Girls' voices are notably different and sound more mature as well. *Only five primary villains from the original series return in this sequel, while Professor Utonium and Ms. keane are the only returning supporting characters in this, focusing more on newer villains and new concepts as well. *'Variant:' **Cartoon Network Studios: The custom animation is TBD. Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas